shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miharu
Introduction Miharu, or better known in her masked alias, Mariette, made known by her epithet, the "Crimson Mystery" 'Mariette,'' is a former pirate and current assassin yet a mysterious character appeared in One Piece world. She made her appearance in '''One Piece: DX New Generation as one of the protagonists, and a character from Ayuchii's fanmade anime, Angelette Scheiss, by the same name, from her fanfiction, Glazed Frost, an One Piece and Angelette Scheiss crossover collaboration. Appearance In her normal form, Miharu has dark violet eyes and royal blue back-length hair with three layers: one with short hair, second with curly hair on the left side and straight hair on the right side, and the last will be her back-length hair. She was usually using a light grayish-white blouse with black stripes and gray uniform collar. It the bottom, she was using black skinny jeans and brown knee-length boots. When in her masked alias, she used a two-colored dress: from the top, that is deep red, with criss-crossed designs on the left side with insert tank-top dark red shirt and in her waist, she wrapped it with dark red ribbon, in the bottom, it was black, with open revealed with standard red frills on its edges, with deep red thigh-length skirt with also criss-crossed design runs to bottom, with lace-designed edge. She was also using red thigh-length socks and above knee-length boots with lace up designs. She also wearing dark red skinned mask, ruby red eyes and has scarlet wavy red hair with its two layers on her hair that was same as in her original appearance (only with its first layer become longer and with spikes), with her right side of her hair pinned with huge two-toned flower headdress, using also a clip with lace designs on the ends, two cross designs, and oval ruby gem on top. In her neck, she was wearing black choker, also has red lace designs, and oval ruby gem on the left side. She was using a dark red cape, tied around her neck. And lastly, she was using two-colored long gloves: black on the left and red on the left. It was her overall character change based on her another Devil Fruit ability, on her initial appearances. Personality Like some of the characters, she is very mysterious. But her real personality was cool-headed, friendly and surprisingly kind, even she has the cold-hearted persona around her enemies. She was inherit by her mother's strong belief of courage and her cousin's equality of being a person of not giving up. Being a straight-forward person, she become serious if there are things was left unanswered, or somewhat makes her interest of some sort. Although, it was her habit and that's what it makes secretly has to be done. She became only cold-hearted when someone takes away her family from her and killed her father; so that she had to take a move for her twisted revenge and looking for the courage she need in order to find the ultimate justice --- that's why she had earned by her epithet in her masked figure, the "Crimson Mystery". In her crew, she was truly loved by them and always rely on her. Even she was never get tired of being in their side, along with her cousin, Maiketta. But since her crew after those few years become silent, she was able have no choice but to leave the crew, grew independent and always where she can stand for her goal. She has her own unique laugh: Mihihihihihahaha~!, and her catchphrase: "Such a shame. / What a shame you've had done! (このような恥は/あなたがした恥は何やった！Kono yōna haji wa. / Anata ga shita haji wa nani yatta!)" Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? BE ADDED LATER ON Devil Fruit ''For further information: Yume Yume no Mi 'Yume Yume no Mi '(Dubbed as '''Dream-Dream Fruit), is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that she eaten and possess the power of aurora waves. She can manipulate the flashing properties; because its colors brings brightness and speed; and since its power has surround magnetic fields, it can attract to destroy or deflect its enemies' attack. Its usage is to make surround of the aurora waves and its appealing colors to brighten. Then, Miharu can waving hands or making hand gestures in order to deliver the attack or defend herself to protect. This has to be said that its power, the rarest among the other powers of the Devil Fruit users possessed. For example: if Miharu can make a snappy but straight hand gesture, it means it can make the power one time at a flash. That's the useful thing about she can make those hand gestures. By her will and her emotions, the aurora waves started to faintly appeared in her hands and surround her and stood herself to make a target based on her mental focus without a minute or second. The aurora waves has light/flash of speed and magnetic fields, so she based her current attacks on these properties. For further information: Kyara Kyara no Mi This Devil Fruit she used as her only basic form to hide her identity and within in this form, she is the one who behind the epithet and alias, the "Crimson Mystery" Mariette. This fruit is unclassfied yet nor identify where does it belong. Her overall appearance was changed because of this ability. (Note: This may be explained more later.) Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King BE ADDED LATER ON Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other BE ADDED LATER ON History Tell us what happen to your character? BE ADDED LATER ON Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? BE ADDED LATER ON Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) BE ADDED LATER ON Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) BE ADDED LATER ON Trivia * Miharu is the only character who has numerous abilities and techniques, even she also using her Devil Fruit powers. Although it was not yet to be revealed. * She is originally based by a character from this name, in Ayuchii's fanmade anime series, Angelette Scheiss. However, the user was decided to use this character as the more "unrevealing yet mysterious" one of a character appeared in the world of One Piece. * Her unclassfied Devil Fruit, named Kyara Kyara no Mi, was set based only when she needs to back up and this Devil Fruit make her overall change in her figure. She became a mature-like when she activates it. * WILL BE ADDED LATER ON Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page BE ADDED LATER ON External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page BE ADDED LATER ON Category:Former Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User